Waybuloo
Waybuloo is a show created by some doof who works for the BBC, when he was asked to come up with the newest breakthrough in technology to give people CBeebies. Waybuloo was intended to be an evil show like Teletubbies, as its title means "Satan" in Squadala. However, no matter how hard they tried to be evil, the Teletubby ripoffs, known as Piplings, could not get the hang of it. The show will forever be remembered as a "Teletubbies ripoff that didn't teach kids anything besides how to speak in improper grammar." Nara Nara is the location where Waybuloo takes place. Everything rips off pre-Massacre Teletubby Land, right down to Pipling Tower, where the Piplings live. There are Narabugs which rip off Teletubby Land Bunnies; Magic Wind Chimes which were a failed attempt to copy The Magic Windmill; and even a Nara I'm Not Sure Lake, filled with whatever is in it. Piplings The Piplings, as mentioned earlier, are weird animal-like things who live in Nara. They can respawn, but they don't fully grasp the concept of being evil. They created an art form like yoga called Yogo, with the intent of brainwashing babies into joining the Cbeebies Army and turning into evil automatons. However, most babies and children ended up being immune to the effects of Yogo, and the only people affected by it were Nixels. This is why Nixels are evil. They speak in worse grammar than Alt 1.0 when she sings and Seismo combined, and as a result, taught pathetic babies to speak in improper grammar. Despite the name of their show meaning "Satan" in Squadala, they aren't Satanists. No Pipling has killed anyone yet except for De Li, but they have beat up a whole bunch of people and hypnotized a few random guys. The Piplings themselves are: Yojojo: the monkey-like Pipling and Tinky Winky ripoff. He is often seen in Nara trying to teach the Narabugs how to be his evil minions. Yojojo never succeeds, but he never seems to care. Yojojo once attempted to kill Lau-Lau, but then again, the Piplings like to beat each other up. He once tried to blow a dimension up, but ended up blowing up I-Love-Little-Girls Heights. Might I say, Pedo Bear was NOT happy. Nok Tok: the bear-like Dipsy ripoff Pipling. His inventions are worse than Daa-Daa's Candee Custard. He is insane and loves weapons like Dipsy, but he doesn't seem to know what a weapon is. He thinks Crest 3D White Toothpaste and Coke are weapons. Of course, since the Piplings are all so weak and stupid, they don't know that they aren't weapons and proceed to use them as such. Baby Yoshi ate his only decent invention. Lau-Lau: the rabbit-like Pipling. She is obviously a Laa-Laa knockoff. THEY JUST CHANGED THE SECOND "A" IN LAA-LAA'S NAME TO GET LAU-LAU'S NAME. HOW ORIGINAL. She can replicate the Fakegee stare, which is a useless power. She serves the other Piplings seemingly poisonous fruit/vegetables/stuff called Plumatoes, which actually just cause headaches. However, Plumatoes are harmless to anyone who isn't a Pipling, so they're useless too. In short, Lau-Lau is useless. De Li: the cat-like Po ripoff Pipling. (I had to save the best for last!) Her name is pronounced "dee lie", so when people pronounce it "Deli", she beats them up. As the Piplings' leader, she is the most evil, but since she's so weak, she doesn't have the potential to truly be a decent villain. She is the most feared of all the Piplings, but only children and babies fear her because they're scaredy cats. She can use meat vision with the flower of doom on her head. She once killed Smelly just by spitting on him. But, anyone could do the same thing, which shows how weak De Li really is. Cheebies A cheebie is the Pipling's natural enemy. They're just ordinary humans with a fancy name that is literally one letter away from CBeebies. Every day, a group of cheebies comes to Nara. The Piplings hide from them, but since they suck at hiding, the cheebies always find them. They try helping the Piplings, but always end up making things worse for the Piplings and a war breaks out DAILY. This is why Piplings and cheebies hate each other. Cheebies are good guys, which is also why Piplings hate them. Due to the average Pipling's hatred for the average cheebie, De Li decided to use cheebies as guinea pigs for Yogo. The cheebies were unaffected by it, which made the Piplings and cheebies become even bigger rivals. Major Cheebie Dave Lamb, aka Major Cheebie, is the cheebies' leader. He praises his cheebie army and treats them like his darlings, and acts sarcastic towards the Piplings, commenting on everything stupid they do. Wanting some time in the limelight, Major Cheebie's comments were broadcast as "narration" during a broadcast of Waybuloo on the 32nd of Fregley in 2012. Parents requested his voice be omitted from further broadcasts of Waybuloo solely because his voice is annoying. The BBC responded and followed suit because they care about parents, but the Piplings weren't happy at all. Category:Weak guys Category:Very Weak Villains Category:TV Shows Category:Bad TV Shows Category:Losers Category:Rip Offs Category:Weirdos Category:Complete Losers Category:Idiots Category:Killers Category:Shows inspired by Teletubbies Category:Respawnable Guys Category:CBeebies Category:Crap Network Category:Things that scare Woody (BFDI)